More Fun Comics Vol 1 11
Supporting Characters: Antagonists: * Count Tauru ** his soldiers Other Characters: * Count de Wex ** his Loyal Secret Society * Yonda's Own Soldiers Locations: * ** Black Tower ** Hills Near the Palace | Writer2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle2 = Spike Spalding: "Prince of Patrania, Part 9" | Synopsis2 = With Spike and Pincus held separately, the gang's boss tells Spike about their plan to to throw Pincus overboard the next morning. Late that night, Pincus receives a mysterious, burly visitor. The next morning, as Spike watches in horror, a bag said to contain Pincus is thrown overboard. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pincus Other Characters: * Philip of Patrania Antagonists: * two big shots ** their crew Locations: * * Patrania Vehicles: * Patranian Yacht | Writer3_1 = Russell Cole | Penciler3_1 = Russell Cole | Inker3_1 = Russell Cole | StoryTitle3 = Woozy Watts: "Island Adventure, Part 1" | Synopsis3 = Woozy is marooned on an island with only a boat, a coat, and a hat. Searching for food, he encounters a pair of birds, and then finds a note. The note is from someone needing rescue, and who has left a trail of torn bits of red cloth for Woozy to follow. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Woozy Watts Locations: * desert island | Writer4_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler4_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker4_1 = W.C. Brigham | StoryTitle4 = Jack Woods: "Pancho Villa, Part 11" | Synopsis4 = Jack battles Pancho Villa on the edge of a precipice, while Villa's men close in on them. One of Villa's men interferes in the fight and lassos Jack, but Villa, angry at the perceived slight to his manhood, throws the bandit over the edge. With Jack, Dolores, and her father in Villa's hands, Jack lashes out and strikes Villa. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** many soldiers Locations: * , ** Mile High Mountain *** cave | Writer5_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer5_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler5_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker5_1 = Raymond Perry | StoryTitle5 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 10" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rowena * * * Waldemar Antagonists: * * Hubert * Other Characters: * Isaac of York Locations: * 12th Century | Writer6_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler6_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker6_1 = Clem Gretter | StoryTitle6 = Don Drake on the Planet Saro: "A Chance For Life" | Synopsis6 = Krenon's revolution in Zetrura is successful, and after a mock trial in the town square, Don and Betty and Queen Zira are sentenced to death. However, news comes of a new monster attacking the city, and Don is offered his freedom, and the return of his ray gun, if he can defeat the new monster. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Queen Zira ** Zetrurian people Antagonists: * Krenon ** his renegade Guards Alien Animals: * Zetrurian Land Monster Locations: * ** Zetruria Items: * Drake's Atomic Energy Gun | Writer7_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler7_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker7_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle7 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 11" | Synopsis7 = Barry and Le Grand escape Fang Gow's ship and reach the safety of the French seaplane. Barry orders the pilot to take them to Paris. Once there, he shows Le Grand a map, that he found on board Fang Gow's ship. It's a map of Paris, showing dynamite charges planted all over the city! Fang Gow had hidden this map in a secret compartment, of a paralysis ray weapon, which was disguised as a small Buddha statue, and by luck, the compartment sprang open during the brief moment in which Barry held it. But according to this map, there is enough dynamite stashed around Paris to destroy the city! | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** many henchmen Other Characters: * Vehicles: * French seaplane Locations: * ** Le Bourget Field | Writer8_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler8_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker8_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle8 = Spike Spalding: "The World Has Its Disappointments For Each and Every One of Us" | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * | Writer9_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler9_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker9_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle9 = Wing Brady: "The Bedouins, Part 10" | Synopsis9 = Wing staggers and falters across the desert, but eventually collapses from dehydration. However, a caravan finds him, and one of the merchants owes Wing his life. When Wing regains consciousness, he asks Nasir for a horse and ammunition so he can rescue a girl being held by Ali Ben Saad. However, before Wing can leave, Ben Saad attacks the caravan, and Wing and Nasir face impossible odds. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Ali Ben Saad ** Bedouin Raiders Other Characters: * Nasir, merchant ** his caravan Locations: * | Writer10_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler10_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker10_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle10 = Along the Main Line: "The Holdup, Part 3" | Synopsis10 = Jake and Ed are trapped, and tied up, in an abandoned mine, with burning oil flowing steadily toward a pile of explosives. Jake manages to get a door opened, they go into a passage and down a steep incline, but slide into a pit, land on some mine-car tracks, and slide out thru another exit from the mine. Along the way they get loose from their ropes, and when a gunman meets them at the bottom of the slope, Jake punches him out. But then the dynamite goes off! | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * , engineer * Jake, fireman Antagonists: * Slick ** his two sidekicks Locations: * Red Island R.R., Main Line ** Allendale Station ** abandoned mine * Red Island Railroad H.Q. Vehicles: * train #4417, at Allendale * train #51567, approaching Allendale | Writer11_1 = Russell Cole | Penciler11_1 = Russell Cole | Inker11_1 = Russell Cole | StoryTitle11 = Sam the Porter | Synopsis11 = Sam knows about a cheap place to eat. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Sam Other Characters: * skinflint hotel guest | Writer12_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler12_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker12_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle12 = Dr. Occult, the Mystic Detective: "The Werewolf, Part 1" | Synopsis12 = At five minutes 'til midnight, a frantic young man rings at Dr. Occult's front door; Jenkins the butler slams the door in his face. Outside in the moonlight, the visitor is transformed into a wolf. Dr. Occult hears it howl, and knows it's a werewolf. Occult arms himself with an ancient, mystic symbol, then jumps out the window. He intercepts the werewolf as it attacks a young woman. Brandishing the symbol, he renders the werewolf helpless, then Jenkins conducts the lady to Occult's house and the Doctor brings the now-meek werewolf into his laboratory. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jenkins, Occult's butler Other Characters: * young woman Antagonists: * (not yet named) Items: * ancient, mystic symbol | Writer13_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler13_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker13_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle13 = Buckskin Jim: "The Half-Breed, Part 1" | Synopsis13 = At the Indian lad's camp, in gratitude for Jim's rescue of his son, the Chief agrees to make peace with the settlers. Jim spots Pierre in the camp, and confronts him. Mary, hearing Jim's voice, screams for him to save her. Pierre has two pistols, so bare-fisted Jim is stymied as he makes his escape, but Jim tracks him down and confronts him again. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Mary Halliday * Trapper Pete * Indian Chief * his wounded son Antagonists: * Half Breed Pierre, renegade wagon-train scout Locations: * Old West, | Writer14_1 = A. Leslie Ross | Penciler14_1 = A. Leslie Ross | Inker14_1 = A. Leslie Ross | StoryTitle14 = Brad Hardy: "Cave of the Spider Queen" | Synopsis14 = Brad, Lorraine, and Kardos are confronted by a giant spider. It attacks Kardos first, but Brad, seizing a chunk of rubble, crushes the life out of the spider. As the two men get to their feet, they realize that Lorraine has vanished. Following her tracks, they soon hear her crying for help--but as they rush toward the sound of her voice, a fireball appears--coming right at them. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Prince Kardos, of Agharti Antagonists: * God of the Ape Men ** Ape Men Locations: * ** Kingdom of the Ape Men | Writer15_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler15_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker15_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle15 = Midshipman Dewey: "Dewey and the Pirates: Part 8" | Synopsis15 = On board the Hornet once more, Dewey confronts a mutineer guard. After the guard disarms him, Dewey retreats, leading the guard on a chase in the rigging. Grabbing a belaying pin, Dewey knocks the guard off the rigging and into the water below. Dewey frees the captain and the other prisoners, and they prepare themselves for the return of the mutineers. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Smith (not yet named) ** his crew Antagonists: * pirates * mutineers Vehicles: * Era: * | Writer16_1 = Alexandre Dumas | Writer16_2 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler16_1 = Sven Elven | Inker16_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle16 = Three Musketeers: "Episode 1" | Synopsis16 = Hotheaded young D'Artagnan sets out for Paris to enlist in the Musketeers, and attempts to duel with a stranger, but is brought down by a rioting mob of villagers. His letter of introduction, to the Musketeers' commander, is stolen. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters * * * Innkeeper Antagonists: * rioters Locations: * , the ** , village on the road from Gascony to Paris | Writer17_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler17_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Inker17_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | StoryTitle17 = Little Linda: "The Bank Robbers, Part 3" | Synopsis17 = Slim's hideout is surrounded by cops but he tries to shoot it out with them, and yells at Linda to hand him another loaded gun. Instead she picks one up and points it at him, then marches him out the door to the waiting cordon of police. Later on, the Police department decides to do something nice for Linda. | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Slim, bank robber Other Characters: * Municipal and State Police Locations: * out in the country | Writer18_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler18_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker18_1 = Clem Gretter | StoryTitle18 = 2023 Super Police: "Captain Kiddlaw, Part 11, The Queen's Bargain" | Synopsis18 = Deep inside the caves under the lava hills, Rex and Axel are surrounded by a ragged capering mob, and their insane Queen decides to marry Rex. Her Majesty's appearance is unusual, with a hag's face topping an otherwise youthful-looking body. Axel protests at hearing her bargain, so the Queen orders his execution, but Rex offers his loyalty in exchange for Axel's life. The Queen agrees to the bargain, and she and Rex come before the tribe's prancing loon of a bishop to be married. | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Axel Yoke Other Characters: * Queen of Fortune (Renee Avalon, not yet named) ** All-Powerful Gods of Fortune * The Court Bishop | Writer19_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler19_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker19_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle19 = In the Wake of the Wander, Part 9 | Synopsis19 = On the Island of Missing Men, Captain Grim has recognized the Native "Chief" as Kango. Kango has made an enemy of Djenal, the real chief, and proposes an alliance with Grim, who instead wants to find out about the white trader. Kango tells him that whoever touches the white trader dies by the "death that leaves no mark"! Just then Kango's spearmen bring in a captured white man; it's Holcomb from Grim's ship. He's set free and warns Grim that Djenal is approaching, and that Holcomb's landing party is out in the forest, watching for the attack. Grim agrees to team up with Kango. A gong is sounded, out in the jungle, signalling the attack! | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Grim's Crew: Holcomb, others Antagonists: * Chief Djenal ** Hostile Natives Other Characters: * Chief Kango ** his spearmen * unnamed trader Locations: * Island of Missing Men ** Native Village * Kuala Island | Writer20_1 = Robert Louis Stevenson | Writer20_2 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler20_1 = Sven Elven | Inker20_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle20 = Treasure Island: "Episode 7" | Synopsis20 = The Hispaniola sets sail. Long John Silver is the ship's cook. Several peaceful days of southward sailing follow, then one night with heavy seas, the Mate is swept overboard. One evening Jim climbs into an apple barrel to fetch a single apple, then remains inside as Silver holds an impromptu meeting with his henchmen, very near by. They are plotting mutiny! Shortly later in the crow's nest, the lookout sings out "Land ho!" | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dr. Livesey * Squire Trelawny Antagonists: * Long John Silver ** Silver's Crew Other Characters: * Captain Mollet ** Mollet's Mate * Redruth Locations: * Western Coast of , mid-18th Century ** Bristol *** Piers * Items: * Captain Flint's Treasure Map Vessels: * The "Hispaniola" | Writer21_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler21_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker21_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle21 = Calling All Cars, Starring Sandy Kean and the Radio Squad: "The Purple Tiger, Part 1" | Synopsis21 = Cruising in their radio car, Sandy Kean and his partner spot a speeding car on their beat. Sandy chases it, and forces the rocketing roadster off the road. They find that the driver is Doris Bailey, the police commissioner's daughter. When Doris haughtily tells Kean to tear up the ticket, he complies--and takes her over his knee instead! Later that evening, Doris convinces her father to reprimand Kean, but before Kean arrives, two men from the Purple Tiger Gang break into the house. They crack open Doris's safe, but what they're looking for is not inside. Whatevery they seek, it's not money, because a pile of cash is left behind, but they do kidnap Doris, while their lookout spots Kean approaching. | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** ** Jimmy Trent (not yet named) Supporting Characters: * Doris Bailey * Commissioner Bailey Antagonists: * Purple Tiger ** Purple Tiger's gang, four of them Locations: * Vehicles: * Radio Car K-7 | Writer22_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler22_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker22_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle22 = Bob Merritt and his Flying Pals: "The Mystery Plane, Part 7" | Synopsis22 = With Bob Merritt unconscious on the floor, Fernando stays put while the Prospector Jake impersonator escapes, to return to San Francisco. Meanwhile, Shorty and Lefty find the unconscious Bob and revive him, and the three begin preparations for the trip to Alaska. The Superplane is very small; Bob will fly ahead in it, arriving in less than one day; the others will follow in conventional planes. All of this information is telephoned to the gang bosses in San Francisco by the treacherous Fernando. | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * , Gentleman Adventurer and Inventor Supporting Characters: * Lefty * Buzz * Dusty * Shorty * Tex Antagonists: * Prospector Jake Impersonator * Fernando Other Characters: * Prospector Jake Locations * ** Merritt's Airfield Vehicles: * Merritt's Superplane * Flying Pals' Speedplanes | Notes = * Published by More Fun, Inc.. * This issue Clem Gretter art resumes on Don Drake on the Planet Saro. * Absent this issue is Magic Crystal Of History. * First issue for Radio Squad. ** Original title is Calling All Cars, Starring Sandy Kean and the Radio Squad, until , when it's shortened to Radio Squad. ** Sandy Kean's original partner is named "Jimmy Trent", but not until , when, as part of Dan Bowers' revenge plot, Jimmy Trent commits perjury in an important trial. The first revelation of his full name is when Jimmy is called to the witness stand. After that, "Jimmy" is gone, presumably fired and prosecuted. Sandy Kean later gets a new partner, whose first name is "Larry" ( ). * First issue for Sam the Porter by Alger. ** Comic book stories from 1936 may depict some ethnic and racial prejudices that were once commonplace in American society. Such depictions were wrong then and are wrong today. While not representing the DC Comics view of today's society, these stories are being indexed and summarized as they were originally created, because to do otherwise would be the same as claiming these prejudices never existed. * Spike Spalding by Vincent Sullivan appears in one full-page cartoon, one episode of his serial, and is featured on the cover. * First issue for Three Musketeers by Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson and Sven Elven. * Last issue for Treasure Island by Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson and Sven Elven. ** The adaptation only made it through the first two parts of the six-part novel. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** "Chubby", by Hal Sherman ** "Talk About Talkies" (text article) by Mary Partrick ** "Firebug" (5-page text story) by Guy Monroe ** "The Ole Swimmin' Hole", (2-page drawing) by Creig Flessel ** Pelion and Ossa, by Al Stahl ** Just Suppose...: "Spanish Armada" and "Battle of Trenton", (2 pages, re-imagined historical scenarios) by Henry Kiefer ** "Fun Mail" (reader letters) ** "More Fun and Magic" (text article) by the Wizard of Biff ** "It's a Fact", by Paul Ferrer ** "Hubert", by J. Muselli and Bill Patrick ** "G. Wiz" by Hal Sherman | Trivia = * Russell Cole signs his Sam the Porter story as "Alger". | Recommended = | Links = * Read The Gavonian Affair, Part 11 online. }}